Wireless devices may include capabilities to access the Internet or to connect with other wireless devices using various wireless access technologies. For example, wireless devices may communicatively couple to a wireless local area network (WLAN) using wireless technologies such as Wi-Fi™. A wireless device using Wi-Fi wireless technologies may, for example, couple to the WLAN through an access point. Also, before the wireless device can communicate over the Internet an Internet Protocol (IP) address may be obtained from a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) server. Currently these and other steps must be performed by a wireless device when establishing a first connection with a first WLAN and must be repeated each time that the wireless device transitions to a different connection with a different WLAN. This process can be time consuming and may result in a lack of wireless connectivity during the transition from one WLAN to the next. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the embodiments described herein are needed.